


【双飞组】小甜饼·深夜·博士家中

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意有人等你回家总归是件幸福的事做点小甜饼让大家开心一下最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	【双飞组】小甜饼·深夜·博士家中

这次医学交流晚宴结束得很早，也可能是因为她懒得再去参加余兴派对了。

失去中尉的陪伴，什么宴会都显得无趣，加上酒足饭饱后，所有人的思绪和视线都在往情色上走，已经没有安吉拉感兴趣的话题了。

拒绝掉几个医学院老同学露骨的邀约后，她果断离开了酒店，脱下高跟鞋拎在手里，一步一步沿着安静的街道走回家。

几个街区的距离并不远，让她喜出望外的是自家阳台有微光透出来。

法芮尔应该回来了。

时间接近11点，邻里基本都睡了，街上只有零星的狗叫。她按捺住想要欢呼的冲动，一蹦一跳地跑上楼去开门。

钥匙在锁内转动的声音似乎都盖不过她的呼吸，扑通扑通跃动的心仿佛还停留在初恋，大概是晚上喝的几杯酒开始上头了。

大门轻轻推开了一点，她探进脑袋四下张望。玄关的小灯泡提供了暗黄的照明，大厅一片漆黑，只有墙壁下方的几个壁灯还有点光亮，隐约能看见铺在中心的床垫上躺着人。

她笑起来，蹑手蹑脚走进门，开心地将自己的高跟鞋放到那双整齐贴墙的军靴旁边。手包扔在沙发上，修身的女士短西装和套裙连带着内衣都窸窸窣窣脱掉。她光着身子在空气里抖了抖，飞快地钻进暖和的被子里。

“唔……”大腿被突袭的中尉只是轻哼了一声，迷迷糊糊扭头又睡过去。

安吉拉像猫一样从法芮尔的腰腹蹭上去，床单拱起的鼓包缓慢前移，直到那颗发梢凌乱的脑袋钻出了被子，故意在中尉的颈间捣乱。

温热的舌尖沿着法芮尔的下颌慢慢舔舐到耳垂，顺势含住了那一小块敏感区。

“嘿……法芮尔……”她使坏地在耳边喊她，“醒醒……”

依然没有回应，但她想到了更妙的主意。

她轻吻了一下法芮尔的嘴角后，又缩回被子里，隔着轻薄的衣料一节一节抚过中尉的肋骨，最终停在了腰胯上。

下腹随着法芮尔缓和的呼吸轻轻起伏。她撩开衣摆，低头舔吻那条愈合不久的伤痕，随后逐渐往下，扯开松垮的裤腰，开始舔弄沉睡的小家伙。

腺体前端被完全含进去时，法芮尔终于惊醒。挺立的肉柱很快滑了出来，她故意只用舌尖挑逗性地舔舐几下，就不再给甜头了，重新攀着中尉的肩膀钻出被子。

法芮尔睁开眼，看到的就是一只坏笑的猫咪，有着一双漂亮得让人想亲吻的蓝眼睛。

“你好啊……小调皮……”中尉露出浅笑，撑起身子吻上她的唇。

“唔……我以为……你今晚回不来……”

“我也以为……你今晚不回来……”

简单的拥吻逐渐沾染上厚重的情欲，安吉拉急切地扒掉法芮尔的衣服，微醺的醉意被无限放大，她觉得全身都要烧起来了。

“所以你知道……我看见你在家的时候有多开心吗……”她用力把法芮尔压在床上，话里满是兴奋的喘息，“我好想你……也好想上你……”

“安吉……我今晚可能……嘶……噢……”中尉似乎没什么气力反抗，腺体突然被扶着插进小穴的快感差点让她当场缴械，“哈……别太快了……”

“这样可以吗……”她坐起身子，慢慢挪动腰部吞吐体内的肉柱，任由被单滑落下去，再也掩盖不住那些靓丽的春色。

“呼……这几天的外勤任务太累人了……”法芮尔抬手爱抚她近乎完美的腰线，根本挪不开目光，“我可能只支持得了一轮，抱歉安吉拉……”

“傻瓜，没关系的。我就是……”她依恋地亲吻着法芮尔，“很想你啊……”

慢一点快一点有什么关系，我只想和你做这些事。纯洁的，缓和的，淫荡的，激烈的，按部就班的，凌乱不堪的……每一个画面都有你……

“啊……真想让他们都知道你的好呢……”她傻笑着搂紧中尉，脸上有些醉酒的羞涩。

“谁？那些宴会的人么？”稍微恢复了一些精力的法芮尔抱着她坐起来，“我倒是不介意认识他们，但我很多好只想让你知道，比如这种……”

“啊——不要突然顶那么深啊……”安吉拉不自觉地仰起头，捂住那些迫不及待要冲出喉咙的呻吟。

“你是想要骑上来……”法芮尔一边挺腰一边低头亲吻她白皙的颈间，“还是这样做着也可以？”

“哈……你还是躺下吧……法芮尔……”她将中尉推回床上，“别逞强，我知道你快到了，刚才‘叫醒’你的时候我就感觉到了……”

她撑在法芮尔头上，用食指刮了刮中尉的鼻尖，垂下来的发丝撩得人心里直发痒，“之前差点就射我嘴里了……瞌睡虫……”

“啊……对不起……”法芮尔回想起半梦半醒时体验到的温热触感，顿时面上泛红，“嘶……安吉……别咬那么紧……”

“明明是你下面变大了……”安吉拉提身轻呼一口气，“嗯……难道想象那种事会让你更兴奋吗……”

“唔？！不……不是……”

“真的？”她故意伸出舌头缓慢滑过自己红润的唇，“你不喜欢我从顶端舔到底，然后慢慢含进去吗……”

来不及了，法芮尔发现自己已经在盯着医生想象那个画面了，处在强弩之末的腺体再也支撑不住，尽数释放出来。

“安吉拉……我下次会努力不这么快的……”

“傻瓜，是我不好……你本来就很累了……”她揉着有些发软的腿站起来，随手套上一件T恤，“来，我给你倒杯水喝。”

“不过我没想到你这么喜欢那个……以后多满足满足你好了。嗯？法芮尔？”

安吉拉疑惑地转过身，发现中尉已经光着身子大咧咧睡过去了，被子也揉弄得乱七八糟。

她颤悠悠地伸出长腿捏住一侧被脚，盖上了法芮尔的关键部位，这才端起杯子喝水。

茶几上的电子钟显示时间刚过凌晨，一杯凉白开下肚，酒也醒得差不多了。她蹲下身子，亲吻了床上那个明明已经疲惫不堪却还强打精神陪着她“醒酒”的小傻瓜。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

 

end

【rua！像法芮尔这样的alpha是永远不会被榨干哒！】

 

后记

《无耻之徒》真的是性爱姿势收割机……学到了很多……

盆栽的歌太适合酝酿开车剧情了，听的时候感觉满脑子都是高清直播。

没关系，安吉拉觉得这次有些对不起法芮尔的话，下次多“补♀偿”一下就好了。  
我大概还能写很多“纯洁的，缓和的，淫荡的，激烈的，按部就班的，凌乱不堪的……”车。

关于双飞组我总能写很多_(:з」∠)_ 我爱她们ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )


End file.
